M'as-tu pardonné ?
by ginger95
Summary: Culpabilité : mot qu'elle connaissait bien, trop bien. Mot avec lequel elle vivait depuis trop longtemps, maintenant. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'accrocher plus fort ? Essayer plus encore ? Peut-être même que si elle l'avait fait ça n'aurait rien changé ?


**Disclaimer : Glee ainsi que tous les personnages itinérants appartiennent à Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan et la chaîne Fox. **

**Il ne m'aura pas fallu longtemps avant de changer d'avis et de publier une nouvelle fiction. Enfin, ici plutôt un OS. ^^**

**Très différente de ma première fiction. Il se peut que vous me détestiez après avoir lu celle-ci. ^^'**

**Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura qu'un chapitre et pas de suite. C'est pourquoi, je tiens à remercier par avance, ceux qui liront ma p'tite histoire. Et remercier ceux qui laisseront un p'tit commentaire négatif ou positif tant qu'il est constructif. ;)**

**Voilà, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir et que vous apprécierai un peu tout de même. Bonne lecture. =D**

**PS : Désolé, désolé, désolé pour le nombre incalculable de fautes qu'il doit y avoir.**

* * *

Comme toutes les fins de journées, elle venait ici, à l'heure où le soleil commençait à se cacher, moment fatidique où le ciel semblait se teindre d'une multitude de couleur et que les étoiles commençaient à le parsemer de leurs petites étincelles. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, elle était là, devant elle. Femme d'une quarantaine d'années, blonde comme les blés avec quelques cheveux grisonnants. Elle était pâle et la lune laiteuse qui commençait à s'élever dans le ciel n'arrangeait en rien son teint, sa jeunesse loin derrière, elle restait tout de même ce que l'on appel vulgairement « un canon». Tout le contraire de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle aussi était belle, une autre forme de beauté, certes, brune, la peau halée, dans la vingtaine, elle était figée dans un éclat de rire et semblait intemporel.

La femme blonde semblait infaillible et imperturbable. Elle ne cillait pas et ne bougeait pas d'un seul millimètre. Même la bourrasque de vent glaciale qui s'infiltra sous sa robe ne la fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Seule la profondeur de son regard bleu azur semblait s'exprimer. La tristesse brillait dans ses yeux. Pour le moment, elle ne pleurait pas mais l'intensité de son regard, laissait percevoir que ses larmes ne seraient tarder. Elle venait, ici, tous les jours et peu importait qu'il neige, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il grêle ou bien au contraire qu'il fasse un temps caniculaire, elle venait toujours. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle savait que c'était diffèrent des autres jours. Elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle passerait une heure à l'observer dans le mutisme le plus absolue. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à faire ça. Santana et Brittany le lui avait bien fait comprendre. 15 ans qu'elle venait ici tous les jours ça ne pouvait plus durer. La blonde poussa un long soupir de désolation. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé aller jusque-là ? Son regard sembla plonger dans une intense réflexion, comme si elle cherchait à réunir ses souvenirs à nouveau :

« Rachel avait toujours été le genre de femme que rien ne pouvait atteindre, sauf peut-être sa défaite à Broadway. Et c'était ce qui s'était passé purement et simplement. Ces vieux abrutis soi-disant « professionnels » de Broadway n'avait pas su reconnaître le talent de Rachel. Elle avait vu se faire refermer un tas de porte au nez. Et nous avions tous pensé, à tort, il faut bien l'admettre, que ça n'entamerait pas son morale et que jamais elle ne baisserait les bras. Cela devait bien fair ans qu'elle essuyait refus sur refus quand l'un de ses papas est mort. Ça aussi personne ne l'avait vu venir. Et ça a était l'élément déclencheur de sa descente aux enfers. Rachel commença peu à peu à changer. Tout d'abord elle arrêta les auditions. Au grand désespoir de Kurt. Ensuite son père, celui vivant j'entends, n'eut plus les moyens de faire vivre Rachel financièrement. Elle trouva donc un boulot de serveuse dans un bar tous ce qu'il y a de plus miteux, repère de drogués et de vieux soulards. Chacun la pria de partir d'ici, de trouver un autre travail, où elle serait mieux payée. Elle nous a rétorqués en hurlant au bord de l'hystérie « d'essayer de trouver un travail convenable avec un diplôme de la NYADA ! » On abandonna la partie, ce fut probablement notre première erreur.

Et puis, un jour sans prévenir, Santana et Kurt découvrirent leur appartement vide des affaires de Rachel. Ils ont essayé de l'appeler et au bout d'un nombre incalculable d'appels, elle a fini par décrocher. Je n'ai jamais vu Santana aussi inquiète que ce jour-là et Brittany aussi en colère. A croire qu'elles s'étaient échangées leurs personnalités. L'inquiétude de Santana n'avait pas durée bien longtemps. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le Allo de Rachel, elle s'était mise à lui hurler dans les oreilles et à lui demander où elle pouvait bien être passé. Rachel avait menacé de raccrocher si celle-ci ne se calmait pas. C'est Kurt qui avait récupérer le combiné et avais mis sur haut-parleurs. Il avait cherché à avoir des explications. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle avait trouvé un appartement et qu'elle ne supportait plus de rester avec eux, alors qu'ils avaient tous réussi leur vie et qu'elle était l'ombre au tableau. Kurt lui avait demandé d'arrêter de faire l'enfant et de rentrer. Un simple « non » avait résonné dans la pièce. Alors Kurt lui avait demandé de lui indiquer l'adresse, qu'il viendrait la chercher. A nouveau un simple « non ». Alors au moins qu'elle nous indique l'adresse pour qu'on soit sûre qu'elle était bien installée. « NON ! NON ! Et NON ! » Et elle avait raccroché. Je ne sais pas si les autres membres du Glee Club on cherchait à savoir où elle vivait. Moi si. Je l'ai suivi un soir alors qu'elle finissait son travail et qu'elle sortait du bar. Je l'ai vu se pendre autour du cou d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle et qui l'attendait. Ce jour-là, j'ai voulu faire demi-tour mais ma curiosité a pris le pas sur ma peur. Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans les bas quartiers de New-York, nous avons traversés des petites ruelles sinueuses toutes plus obscures les unes que les autres. Et ils se sont arrêtés devant un vieil immeuble délabré qui semblait menacé de tomber à tout instant. L'immeuble devait faire une dizaine d'étage et se trouvait encastré au fin fond d'une énième ruelle. Les poubelles débordaient devant l'entrée. Ils se sont faufilaient à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Et rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que j'ai vu en y entrant à mon tour. La première chose qui me frappa fût l'odeur de moisi qui me prit à la gorge. Tout cela se mélangeait avec l'odeur des déjections qui se trouvaient dans un coin du hall d'entrée. Je me retenais de vomir en remontant le col de mon pull pour ne sentir que mon parfum. Le hall d'entrée était d'une crasse absolue et seulement éclairé d'une simple ampoule qui pendait du plafond lamentablement sans plus d'ornement. J'ai voulu avancée jusqu'aux escaliers mais j'ai senti un étrange courant d'air me passer entre les jambes. J'ai voulu pousser un cri d'horreur quand j'ai vu l'énorme rat aller se cacher derrière une poubelle dépouillée, mais j'ai retenu mon cri pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui s'était endormi une bouteille de Whisky à la main, dans les escaliers. Quoique rien ne semblait le réveiller. Une goutte, dût à une fuite lui tomber dessus à intervalle régulier et ça ne semblait pas plus le déranger que ça. Je me suis décidée à monter les marches qui craquaient à chacun de mes pas. En chemin j'avais demandé le numéro de l'appartement de Rachel à une jeune femme qui m'avait gentiment envoyé balader, ce n'est qu'un vieux monsieur rencontré 10 secondes plus tard qui m'a donné la réponse. J'ai donc monté les 5 étages qui me séparaient d'elle. Je me suis retrouvé face à une porte en bois grise et à moitié défoncée, dans un couloir tagué. Mais je n'ai rien fait de plus. « Deuxième erreur. »

J'ai fait demi-tour, je suis sortis de l'immeuble parce que j'avais affreusement besoin d'air respirable et je sentais la bile menacé de sortir à tout instant de ma gorge. Mais je ne suis pas partie tout de suite il fallait que je m'assure que c'était bien ici qu'elle vivait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance c'était l'appartement de l'homme. Mais mes espoirs furent déçus quand à peine une heure plus tard je vis le même homme sortir précipitamment de l'immeuble tout en se rhabillant. Cette fois-ci je ne pût me retenir de vomir derrière une poubelle. Le corps pris de sanglots incontrôlables et de longs frissonnements je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je fuyais le plus loin possible de cette ruelle, de cet immeuble, de ce quartier, de Rachel. Je suis retournée à l'appartement de Santana et Kurt. Tout le monde dormait alors je me suis faufilée dans la douche comme pour essayer d'enlever les images que j'avais vu cette nuit. Après ça je me suis glissée dans le lit de Rachel qui depuis son départ il y a deux semaines avait était laissé dans le même état. Et c'est là, entourée par son odeur si apaisante et à la fois si étouffante que la pire des pensées met venue et que j'ai baissé les bras : C'était trop tard. La Rachel qu'on avait connue n'existait plus dorénavant. C'était trop tard pour réparer les bêtises commises, trop tard pour l'aider, trop tard pour lui faire comprendre. « Troisième erreur. Est-ce que ça existe trop tard en amour ?! » Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Putain de voix à la con ! Ferme-là ! J'ai étouffais un cri de désespoir dans l'oreiller de Rachel mais ça n'a pas empêché mes larmes de couler. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, de ce que j'avais vue, ça n'aurait servis à rien à part raviver la culpabilité de chacun.

Peu à peu nous avons vu Rachel sombrer et nous échapper. Peut-on dire que quelqu'un la rattraper ? Même pas. Oh, oui on a essayé pourtant, mais ça n'a jamais suffi. Comme cette fois, où le Glee club s'est réuni, personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de Rachel depuis plus de deux semaines. Alors nous somme allé la voir tous ensemble à son travail. Et nous l'avons vu, sur les genoux de l'un des clients, une bière dans une main, et dans l'autre un simple joint. Elle souriait mais ceux qui la connaissait bien pouvait se rendre compte que son regard était vide de toutes émotions. Voire même glaciale. Aucun de nous n'esquissa le moindre geste, tant nous étions choqués de la nouvelle Rachel qui s'offrait à nous. Elle ne nous avait pas encore vus, ce n'est que quand une autre serveuse nous a demandé ce qu'on voulait qu'elle a levé la tête et nous a aperçu. Son faux sourire à de suite disparu mais son regard vide est resté tel quel et nous à traverser. Comme si elle ne nous voyait pas. Et j'aurais bien était infoutu de vous dire si c'était volontaire ou juste dû à la drogue. Puis elle s'est avancée comme un automate toujours le regard droit fixé sur nous, mais alors qu'elle allait nous atteindre, elle nous a frôlé et est passée à côté de nous pour sortir du bar. Aucun de nous n'a même tenté de la rattraper. « Quatrième erreur. » En rentrant ce soir-là, Kurt, dans une rage folle de s'être fait snober de cette façon, avait ainsi décidé qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Certains émirent le même jugement. D'autres, comme moi, s'abstinrent de tous commentaires.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un chaud matin d'été, elle était devant l'appartement de Santana et Kurt qui étais aussi dorénavant celui de Brittany et le mien. J'avais même cru avoir une hallucination que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ? Elle semblait attendre quelque chose mais ne bougeait pas. Je me suis approché lentement d'elle comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là, et aussi par peur que le moindre bruit, le moindre geste brusque ne la fasse à nouveau fuir. Je l'ai interpellé doucement si doucement qu'elle ne m'entendit pas la première fois. Je réitérai son nom. Dans un sursaut, elle se retourna vers moi, une main posé sur le cœur. Je ne lui ai posé aucune question. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je voulais qu'elle s'explique d'elle-même. On se regarda longuement sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne disent un mot. Je pu à loisir l'observer et voir à quel point, elle avait changé physiquement, à quel point elle avait maigri, à quel point elle était fatigué, à quel point elle était rongé par son mal-être. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, elle détourna les yeux et fixa à nouveau l'immeuble.

- Tu veux monter ?

Surprise que j'aie parlé, elle se retourna vers moi, la bouche entrouverte. Puis secoua la tête vivement de droite à gauche :

- Non, je n'en ai plus vraiment le droit dorénavant.

Sa voix sonna très rocailleuse à mon oreille. Peut-être était-ce dû à la drogue et à l'alcool. Bien que là maintenant elle semblait tout à fait clean face à moi.

- Rachel, je…

- Peux-tu simplement leur dire que … Non tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, ça ne mérite pas d'être dit, ce ne serait pas juste pour vous tous.

Elle esquissa un geste prête à partir le plus rapidement possible.

- Attends, Rachel et si moi j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose ?

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire et ce ne serait pas bien de le faire maintenant Quinn. Ni pour moi, ni pour toi. Même si il y a des choses qui sont réciproques et qu'on pense toutes les deux très fort, des fois il ne vaut mieux pas les formuler à haute voix. Crois-moi ce ne serait pas juste. Surtout pas pour toi. Promet moi juste de faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu, de vivre comme je n'ai pas su le faire et de ne surtout pas me retenir quand je partirai.

- Rachel, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir ?

Sa voix ce fit plus faible et plus tremblante :

- Promet-le moi juste.

- Je te promets d'essayer du moins.

Elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a prise dans les bras. Je l'ai tenue fermement comme pour graver cet instant à tous jamais en moi. Elle a murmuré proche de mon oreille « J'aurais tellement aimé avoir ta force » Puis elle s'est détachée de moi. Et, plus que son corps, c'est aussi son âme que j'ai senti se détacher de moi. Et j'ai commis ma cinquième et dernière erreur : l'écouter.

Et je n'ai compris que plus tard pourquoi ça n'aurait pas été juste , pourquoi elle m'a interdit de le dire, pourquoi elle m'a demander de lâcher prise. En effet deux heures après l'hôpital m'appelait pour m'annoncer que Rachel venait de mourir. Elle s'était tiré une balle en pleine tête au beau milieu de son appartement. Seule, elle était morte seule. Et je n'avais même pas était capable de la retenir, je n'avais même pas compris ses intentions. Sur le moment je n'ai eu aucune réaction, j'ai remerciait la femme au téléphone, j'ai raccroché. Pas de larmes, pas de cris, pas de colère, ni envers elle, ni envers moi, ni envers eux. Quand je suis rentrée à l'appartement ils étaient tous là, les membres du Glee Club, à rire, à se battre gentiment, à jouer, à plaisanter et aucun ne savait qu'elle était parti, définitivement, quelle ne reviendrait plus aussi simplement qui lui avait fallu une unique pression sur la détente pour mettre fin à ses jours. Elle avait choisi le jour où tout le Glee club était à New-York pour les vacances. A croire qu'elle planifiait ça depuis longtemps déjà. Le silence s'est fait dans la pièce quand j'ai refermé la porte en ferraille. Ils se sont tous retournés vers moi et on vus que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose était arrivé.

« Rachel est morte. » Trois petits mots à prononcer qui avait été une véritable torture. Un bruit de verre brisé, un « c'est une blague !? » paniqué, un sanglot et tous ces regards sur moi que je ne supportais pas, leur inactivité non plus qui commençait à me rendre folle. Et ça a était l'élément déclencheur qui a brisé toutes mes barrières. Je leur aie crié dessus :

« Elle est morte ! Putain de merde, morte ! Vous comprenez ? A cause de nous ! »

Et je ne sais pas si je leur ai dit ça en pensant qu'il prendrait un peu de ma culpabilité sur leurs épaules. Dans tous les cas, ils avaient tous l'air de penser que j'avais raison car aucun, pas même Santana, ne me contredis à ces mots. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps de voir leur réaction. J'allai m'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de Rachel qui devint la mienne peu de temps après son départ. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que je suis sortie de la chambre pour manger, tout le monde était attablé et s'ignorait royalement. Brittany se leva et alluma la radio avant de se rasseoir. Ironie du sort ou pas, la radio diffusait To Love You More de Céline Dion. Quel message pour nous ! Nous, qui n'avions pas su l'aimer suffisamment pour la sortir de là. Pourtant personne ne vint éteindre la radio. Dans le silence glaciale de la nuit la chanson se répercuta sur les murs et au fond de nos cœurs. »

La femme sembla revenir à elle, encore perdue dans sa montagne de souvenir. Elle se baissa à la hauteur du marbre blanc sans quitter un seul instant des yeux le papier glacé, portrait de Rachel. Elle dirigea sa main vers la poche de sa robe et déplia le morceau de papier qu'elle en sortie. Parce qu'après tout Rachel avait raison il y avait des choses qu'on n'était pas forcé de dire à voix haute. Elle le mit contre la pierre froide et le bloqua à l'aide de deux pots de fleur, juste en face de sa photo.

Lentement, comme pour graver à jamais son image, elle se releva, et ne détacha pas ses yeux de Rachel et de son sourire. Puis, au bout d'un instant elle s'en détourna. Elle commença une lente marche comme pour éterniser l'instant, elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir c'était trop tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Alors qu'elle sentait sa conviction s'effritait et qu'elle semblait sur le point de faire demi-tour, une nouvelle bourrasque de vent plus forte la poussa dans le dos. Même les événements météorologiques semblaient lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment de lâcher prise. Elle continua son chemin et quelques gouttes d'eau salées tombèrent à ses pieds sur la terre sableuse. Mais ce soir-là, pas un seul nuage ne recouvrait le ciel. Lorsqu'elle passa la grille du cimetière, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lever son visage baignant de larmes vers le ciel et de regarder les étoiles. Elle y était forcément. Alors peu importe maintenant, elle savait qui lui suffirait de lever la tête pour la savoir là. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité.

De nouveau, une bourrasque de vent vint s'abattre sur le cimetière, ce qui fit se soulever une multitude de feuilles. L'une d'entre elle se déposa délicatement sur la tombe de Rachel, à côté du mot qu'avait laissé Quinn :

« Pardonne-moi, mon amour. J'aurais dû essayer d'avantages. »

* * *

**Ne me détestez pas trop s'il vous plaît é_è**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ça m'aidera.**

**Peut-être à bientôt, qui sait ? ;)**


End file.
